


Blood Red

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, Magic, Minor Violence, Not a Damsel In Distress, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: This is written during SM1 when Malix kidnaps MC thinking that you, the Reader, are vulnerable and weak. It's all in an attempt to get to the incubi brothers but Malix makes you really mad. Besides, you're really not so helpless after all...so Malix might be in a bit of trouble for underestimating you.





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sword-to-song](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sword-to-song).



> Some people in the fandom both love and want to beat the crap out of Malix. It's a strange hate love thing that I don't really understand but I don't judge. I'd much rather watch Erik come to defend me. BUT I wrote this for @sword-to-song @talldiscolatte on Tumblr in like 2016 ish. And anyone else who wished they'd been able to be a bit more hands-on with Malix LOL.

Sunlight sears my eyes as my bonds are removed,  
Pupils dilating causing my eyes to narrow instinctively.  
I rub my wrists soothing the chaffed pink flesh,  
Before turning my gaze to my surroundings.  
  
Red brick covered in a multitude of graffiti,  
Intermingled with metal beams and dirt floors.  
Roofless sunlight streams down around me,  
Maniacal laughter drawing my attention.  
  
His skin like blood recently spilled,  
Golden sclera with pure ebony irises.  
Silvery-white strands contrasting sublimely,  
And that completely infuriating smirk.  
  
He looks like some wanna-be punk to be honest,  
But the metallic tang of blood surrounds him.  
The bandana around his throat caked with it,  
My senses are on high alert from my position.  
  
His voice is a husky rasp like sandpaper,  
I stand my ground even as he approaches me.  
Fingers curl into fists as nails dig into my palms,  
Causing adrenaline to spike in my veins.  
  
His cockiness is like nails on a chalkboard,  
His laugh somehow glorious in its madness.  
That sassy mouth and maddening smirk,  
The desire to punch him is almost irresistible.  
  
Still he sends a shiver of fear down my spine,  
I stiffen as he paces around me like a panther.  
A forked tongue flicked against the back of my neck,  
A short gasp escapes my lips as he sniffs me.  
  
I spin around my hand pressing to my neck,  
Eyes wide with surprise and incredulousness.  
A feeling of disgust and delight intermingle,  
I am both repulsed and something else…  
  
Did he just do what I think he did?  
A growl of irritation slipping from my lips.  
My cheeks flush a rosy hue which he notices,  
He is teasing and toying with me.  
  
His lowly growled insults towards the incubi,  
As he attempts to incite my ire and rile me.  
My racing heart beats loudly in my ears,  
While anger flows through my body in response.  
  
He steps once again into my personal space,  
I refuse to retreat like a frightened child.  
I have taekwondo and a protective barrier,  
I am not some weak vulnerable mortal.  
  
My chin is upturned in defiance as I glare,  
Unwavering despite the height difference.  
Fingers uncurl leaving crescent moons on my palms,  
Becoming loose fists at my side as I glowered at him.  
  
Anger and adrenaline mix inciting fight or flight,  
I alter my stance slightly to center myself.  
Slowly breathing inwards to reassert calm,  
Rarely have I felt such overwhelming response.  
  
Such a stirring of violence burning in my blood,  
It sings like a siren trying to incite action.  
The desire to slam my fist into his face,  
The impact on flesh and snapping of bone.  
  
Something unnamed glints in my eyes,  
As my tongue darts out across my lips.  
Attacking in anger sets you up for failure,  
But was it anger that flowed through my veins?  
  
The gun clicks loudly an empty round,  
Once more his Hell-borne magic failed.  
Further emphasizing my delight,  
Magic words linger on my tongue.  
  
I step forward into his personal space,  
My fingertips sliding up the grey shirt.  
Pulling the first look of surprise on his face,  
Only further increasing my delight.  
  
Nails dig into the red bandana,  
Suddenly jerking him off balance towards me.  
The scent of iron, ash and blood tickles my nose,  
My lips feather across reddish-orange skin.  
  
As we separate I pull my fist up sharply,  
My fist impacting severely against his mouth.  
The crack echoed loudly in the silence,  
The look of shock and surprise on his face is amusing.  
  
I dance backwards on the balls of my feet,  
Pleasure hums in my veins blissful euphoria.  
The small laugh escaping my lips at his fury,  
Licking lightly across my knuckles.  
  
He growled loudly in frustration as he held his cheek,  
Gold and onyx glowed brightly with inner hellfire.  
The hint of a fiery glow surrounds him,  
But fear no longer reaches me.  
  
He strides closer attempting to intimidate me,  
Cuss words dance along my skin.  
The gun is discarded since it wasn’t working,  
He is furious and I love it.  
  
Without missing a beat we exchange blows,  
Blocking and attacking in a series of movements.  
They rain down in quick succession between us,  
A dangerous dance ensues.  
  
I step back panting but completely energized,  
Breath quicken as sweat beads on our skin.  
Even as blood trickles from shallow wounds,  
Bruises darkening both pale and red skin.  
  
Magic words tingle on my tongue,  
As he approaches this time I smirk.  
It slips from my lips with perfect precision,  
A purple magic circle appearing to reflect him.  
  
Once more a growl of frustration is ripped from him,  
I gasp softly as he beats against it with his fists.  
It reverberates through me with the energy drain,  
I silently search through my spells.  
  
Then suddenly another magic circle glows,  
Golden chains wrap around him like snakes.  
Encircling and entrapping him tightly,  
In their unbreakable embrace.  
  
Hissing and growling Malix writhes within them,  
Minutes tick slowly becoming a battle of wills.  
Looking around I see the others had left,  
No other devils remained which was perfect.  
  
“Oh it looks like it’s just us, Malix isn’t that nice?”  
I crouch down in front of him with a strange smile,  
Fingers brushing over his silvery strands.  
“Let’s have some…fun.”


End file.
